The present application relates generally to vehicle controls for determining optimal gear shifting opportunities using dynamically determined vehicle parameters. Controls for vehicles including automatic transmissions typically include a shifting pattern designed to select an optimal gear using current engine load as feedback to achieve a vehicle target speed. Manual transmissions (including purely manual transmissions and automatic-manual transmissions sometimes referred to as automated-manual transmissions or AMTs) typically rely on operator decisions and judgment for gear selection. Present vehicle controls for determining optimal gear shifting opportunities suffer from a number of drawbacks, limitations and shortcomings including those respecting feedback delay, shifting frequency, and human error which may negatively impact drivability, fuel economy, and trip time. There remains a significant need for the unique and inventive apparatuses, methods, systems and controls disclosed herein.